


Оружие ближнего поражения (прямо в сердце)

by stranger_thingsFB



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/stranger_thingsFB
Summary: третий сезон, но Билли работает помощником Хоппера благодаря манипуляциям Стива
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 17





	Оружие ближнего поражения (прямо в сердце)

**Author's Note:**

> AU, очень ООС   
> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

Стив живет с четкой уверенностью, что способен противостоять любому злу. В это очень легко верить, когда самой серьезной проблемой является домашнее задание, подбор наряда для школы или, когда он становится старше, выбор выбор кандидатки в дамы сердца.

А потом Джонатан разбивает ему лицо. Это больно и неприятно, и очень, очень-очень обидно, что прилетело без особых на то причин.

Но Стив не унывает, а меняет свою точку зрения относительно ситуации, стараясь стать лучше ради Нэнси, обрывая контакты с теми, кто тянет его вниз. Он делает это не из-за демонических созданий, не из страха потерять девушку, а из-за того, что Вселенная намекает ему, что он сделал недостаточно много и больше не должен полагаться на деньги родителей или смазливую мордашку.

Этот урок помогает ему стать лучше, пока Нэнси не бросает его окончательно, уничтожив даже мысль о том, что у них все когда-нибудь наладится. И приносит немного позитива в лице Дастина, за пару часов ставшего ему лучшим другом.

Возможно именно из-за желания находить даже в самых ужасных ситуациях что-то позитивное, Стив не особо расстраивается, просыпаясь с нехилым сотрясением и лицом, похожим на отбивную.

После безумной ночки у него было время подумать над мотивацией, и даже придумать относительно гениальный план.

-\\-\\-\\-

Хоппер смотрит на него с легкой смесью сочувствия и волнения, будто не знает, не пора ли звать врача, но из кабинета не выкидывает.

Ну да, ну да, значит, писать на человека заявление за тяжелые телесные он не собирается, а вот толкнуть печальную речь о спасении заблудшей души — в самый раз. Можно подумать, у них тут не кабинет Хоппера в полицейском участке, а аудиенция у Папы Римского прямиком в Ватикане!

Но что-то удерживает его. Возможно Стив и ударился головой, но в его словах есть здравые мысли, которые хочется проверить.

Хоппер вздыхает и записывает несколько подробностей, обещая со всем разобраться.

-\\-\\-\\-

Лето приходит слишком быстро, принося с собой кучу различных проблем.

Например, до Стива доходит, что иногда у действий есть последствия намного хуже работы в кафе-мороженом, когда за в зеркале заднего вида неприветливо мигает сигнал полицейской машины.

Он съезжает на обочину и опускает окно BMV, собираясь обменяться парой слов с Хоппером. Особой причин для остановки нет, правил он не нарушал... Возможно, что-то с Оди, или их снова беспокоят демоны. Стив, на всякий случай, достает документы и поворачивается к окну, готовясь к серьезному разговору. Но вместо Хоппера неожиданно видит перед собой полуобнаженный мощный торс, знакомый по тренировкам.

-\\-\\-\\-

Билли выглядит ужасно. В смысле, прекрасно, но от этого легче не становится.

Его форма помощника шерифа больше напоминает наряд Джессики Рэббит — рубашка с короткими рукавами расстегнута и небрежно заправлена за пояс слишком коротких шорт, заканчивающихся чуть ниже середины бедра.

Стив, в принципе, тоже носит похожие, но в его случае их навязала политика компании. Билли же, судя по тому, как они обтягивают его фигуру, выбрал униформу сам. А возможно и перешил, чтобы в очередной раз показать, насколько же он самовлюбленный болван.

Самодовольная ухмылка и стильные очки, а также кобура на поясе, завершают образ, видный Стиву с его места за рулем.

Билли похож на стриптизера. Он никогда их не видел, но во время ужина у Нэнси, Карен как-то обмолвилась, что была на вечеринке в Лас-Вегасе, где их обслуживал очень милый «офицер». Стив, конечно же, задал самый очевидный вопрос, внезапно узнав куда больше, чем когда-либо хотел, а Нэнси закрылась у себя в комнате, бормоча что-то про отвратительных людей.

Кхм, так вот, Билли похож на стриптизера. А еще у него есть самый настоящий пистолет. И наручники, которые закреплены на поясе, очень удачно болтаясь так, чтобы привлекать внимание к...

Где-то на этом месте до Стива доходит, что его о чем-то спрашивают. Причем явно уже не в первый раз. Он искренне надеется, что не покраснел, ругается про себя, и протягивает документы «офицеру Харгроуву».

— Так что я сделал? — слегка успокоившись, спрашивает Стив.

— О, Стивен, ты был очень плохим мальчиком!

Спокойствие слетает с него, словно последний лист под ураганным ветром, лицо становится пунцовым, а глаза почти выпрыгивают из орбит.

Видимо, его лицо кажется Билли невероятно забавным, поэтому он начинает смеяться. Возможно, если бы Стив не пытался убедить себя, что у него начались слуховые галлюцинации, он бы даже умилился тому, как искренне звучит голос его старого оппонента, но он слишком увлечен составлением завещания на случай скорого отъезда в психиатрическую лечебницу.

— Да шучу я. У тебя сзади фара разбита. Хотел сказать, что надо заменить. Ну и, раз уж мы друзья, пообщаться немного.

— Мы — друзья?

— Конечно. Ты ж мне задницу спас, Стиви. Именно благодаря тебе у меня есть постоянная работа, адекватный дом без папочки-мудака, любящая сестра и право носить оружие. И наручники, которые я был бы не против опробовать на одном злостном нарушителе с разбитой фарой.

Билли улыбается своей мерзкой ухмылкой, от которой у Стива подкашиваются колени, а сердце подпрыгивает куда-то вверх, словно он собрался проехаться с русских горок.

От него ждут ответа, но в голову не приходит ничего. Все шутки, колкости и даже банальные ругательства выветриваются напрочь, оставляя в качестве ответа только «Сегодня в 8 у меня, не опаздывай».

Стив хватает свои документы и, забыв попрощаться, дает по газам, наблюдая в зеркало заднего вида, как Хоппер ругает своего помощника за неподобающее поведение, которое выражается не только в отклячивании задницы и слишком открытой форме, но и воздушных поцелуях, которые честные полицейские не должны посылать вслед своим потенциальным любовникам.

Вечер обещает быть интересным. Хотя никто из них еще не знает НАСКОЛЬКО.


End file.
